


Wrapped Around His Heart

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio reflects on his relationship with his niece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Around His Heart

She...

She had in a few short months become his world.

&/&/&

Madison Keaton happily chased crickets on her uncle's patio. She would look over her shoulder every so often to make certain that he was watching her. She would wait for him to smile and then go back to her pursuit of the big, black, fat bugs that hid from her questing fingers.

She liked staying with her uncle. He was a lot of fun to be around. They would do interesting things together, like: walking on the beach, collecting seashells, building sandcastles, going to the park or just snuggling together while watching a movie.

"Uncle H'ratio?" she called out in an excited voice.

"Yes, honey?" he inquired in his deep voice.

"I think I catched one," she explained as she rushed over to him with her prize sealed in her tiny palms.

&/&/&

Horatio Caine sipped from a cup of luke warm coffee as he watched his niece play on the patio. She was a joy to have around. She made him stop and view the world with new eyes and he was starting to take delight in it once again.

He looked up from the morning paper when she had called out about catching a cricket. Her joy of finally catching one of the many bugs on the patio caused him to break out into an infectious grin.

"Can we take it to the lab and have Mr. Tim look at it?" she asked still holding onto her treasure. Her blue eyes, not unlike his own, sparkled.

"No, we can't, honey," he said gently, so as not to dampen her enthusiasm.

"Why not?" Her smile had turned into a pout.

"Because Mr. Tim doesn't like bugs," he explained. He didn't like to see her sad, but sometimes he had to be the bad guy in their budding relationship. "Besides, you will make it unhappy if you take it away from its friends."

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I don't want to do that!"

He watched her carefully walk over to where she had caught it and opened her hands. She patiently waited for it to hop out of her hand before she returned to him.

"Why don't you go inside and get ready to go to Miss Rhonda's?"

"Otay." She hurried off. Her reddish-gold braids bounced as she moved.

Horatio sighed and followed her inside.

&/&/&

She...

She was firmly wrapped around his heart and he wouldn't have it any other way.

The End


End file.
